


Doctor, Doctor

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [6]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Scottish doctors have everything under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

“Dr. Mallard?”

Ducky looked up from the victim’s personnel and medical files, startled. “Dr. Beckett,” he said. “And this is your office. Do forgive me for invading your space, but when I asked for somewhere quiet to work, the delightful young Dr. Biro assured me that you wouldn’t be needing your office until the morning.”

“And she was quite right,” Beckett agreed. “I’m about to turn in for the night, but I can’t seem to sleep properly until I’ve made one last check on my patients. Is it this case or the time difference that has you up past your bedtime, doctor?”

“A little of both, to be honest,” said Ducky. “It’s a difficult case, to be sure, but the travel is substantial, to say the least.”

“Well, your team seems very capable,” said Beckett. “I’m sure they’ll find some justice for the poor lad.”

“They are the best,” Ducky said, proudly.

“Then the case is in good hands.” Beckett smiled, then said, “Dr. Mallard, if you don’t mind a personal observation? I believe I detected a certain… familiar regional cadence to your speech?”

Ducky beamed. “You did, indeed, Dr. Beckett,” he said. “I was born and raised in Edinburg before—”

Suddenly, an alarm blared overhead and Beckett tilted his head, listening to his radio. “It’s Major Lorne’s team,” he said, after a moment. “With several injured. Dr. Mallard, I know you’re a coroner, but we’ve got two doctors off-world on humanitarian missions, and by the time we wake anyone…”

“I’ll do whatever I can, of course,” Ducky promised.

It had been quite some time since he had worked on live patients, not counting the times he’d patched up Jethro and his team, and Ducky was pleased that his skills were still up to the task. Fortunately, none of the injuries were more serious than Sergeant Ashborne’s seven stitches, and the entire team was discharged back to their own quarters.

“Fine work, Dr. Mallard,” said Beckett, after all of their patients had left.

“Please, call me ‘Ducky’,” the ME replied. “We Scotsmen have to stick together.”

“Indeed,” said Beckett. “It’s ‘Carson’, then. Can I offer you a cup of tea, Ducky?”

He smiled. “That sounds lovely.”

THE END


End file.
